our real mission
by kasumi misuto
Summary: kami tidak punya siapa-siapa kecuali teman seperjuangan. dan kami ingin menggunakan kemampuan kami untuk kebaikan. karena kami tidak ingin orang lain mengalami hal yang sama seperti hal yang kami alami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: it was begun with…..

Pasangan suami istri sedang menyiapkan senjata mereka untuk melawan vampire. Mereka mengeluarkan seluruh senjata dan peralatan exorcist mereka untuk membasmi vampire yang terus menerus datang ke tempat pengungsian penduduk.

"Cepat bawa Sasuke dan Sai keluar dari tempat ini!" teriak sang suami, Fugaku.

"Ta-tapi, kau sendiri? Bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu!" jawab Mikoto, sang istri.

"Aku masih bisa melawan mereka. Bukankah kau jatuh cinta padaku karena terpesona dengan titel 'exorcist terbaik' ?"

"Itu dulu! Sekarang berbeda!" teriak Mikoto. Air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Pergilah! Lindungi para penduduk desa! Mereka butuh pertolongan. Lagipula, aku juga mencaari Itachi. Aku khawatir dengannya!"

Mikoto masih tidak percaya. Akhirnya, Fugaku memberikan kalung dengan bandul salib berwarna hitam pada Mikoto.

"Ini adalah kalung yang selalu aku bawa kemanapun. Ingat! Aku pasti akan kembali padamu untuk mengambilnya!"

Mikoto menerima kalung itu. Kalung yang sama dengan yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Berjanjilah!"

"Ya!"

Mereka berpelukan. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar anak-anak mereka. Mikoto segera menuju ke kamar dan mendapati Sasuke yang memeluk Sai. sai sendiri menangis segera memeluk mereka berdua.

"Ssshhhh…. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Mikoto menenangkan.

"Kaa-chan, kowai… hiks hiks…. Tadi ada orang dibalik jendela….." ujar Sai yang masih menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang melompat masuk melalui jendela. Matanya menatap ke arah anak kembar yang dipeluk Mikoto. Mikoto memandang ke arah dua anak kembarnya.

"Sasuke, tolong bawa Sai ke lorong bawah ya? Kalian sembunyi saja di sana. Kaa-san ada urusan," ucap Mikoto. Sejak kecil, Sasuke sudah mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan ibunya. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu segera menarik tangan Sai dan berlari keluar.

Mikoto tersenyum, dihadangnya orang tadi. Lelaki itu marah melihat ada yang menghalangi makanannya. Mikoto menghunus pedangnya. Dengan sekali tebas, kepala lelaki itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Mikoto menerjang para vampire yang berebutan menuju lorong. Setelah sampai, Mikoto segera menutup pintu dan mendapati anak-anaknya bersembunyi di lubang di balik dinding.

"Ayo, ikut Kaa-san."

Sementara itu, Fugaku masih sibuk dengan para vampire di pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sakit di leher bagian kanannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang tak terduga.

"K-k-kau ?!"

Sementara itu….

Mikoto berlari menuju pengungsian para penduduk desa Konoha. Dilihatnya banyak sekali yang terluka. Mikoto tahu, mereka hanya luka biasa. Tidak terinfeksi.

Mikoto masih menghubungi pusat. Tapi, tidak dijawab juga. Dia dan para lelaki penduduk desa yang masih kuat bertarung menjaga pintu masuk. Hanya dia perempuan yang ikut di barisan depan. Karena hanya dia dan suaminya yang merupakan exorcist disini. Di desa Konoha ini.

Mikoto mendesah kesal. Kenapa kejadian ini harus terjadi ketika mereka berdua ingin menghabiskan hidup berdua layaknya para manusia biasa. Ketika dia dan suaminya ingin pensiun dari kegiatan exorcist.

Mikoto melihat kenyataan bahwa pintu baja di depannya sudah tidak kuat menahan hantaman dari para vampire.

"Semuanya! Segera menuju terowongan! Danzo! Pimpin mereka. Bawa tanda ini dan katakan pada penjaga pintu itu bahwa Mikoto Uchiha yang meminta kalian mengungsi ke sana!" ucap Mikoto.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan paksa. Mikoto dan lainnya mencoba untuk bertahan hingga akhirnya seluruh penduduk bisa masuk ke terowongan yang menuju sebuah sekolah exorcist. Tepatnya sekolah Exorcist Tsunagakure.

Mikoto memandang tangan kanannya. Bekas gigitan vampire yang mungkin didapatnya ketika para vampire berusaha menyerang penduduk tadi. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat, dia akan berubah.

"Danzo, tuntun mereka. Aku akan menemui suamiku di luar. Lagipula, Itachi juga masih di luar," ucap Mikoto seraya mengalungkan kalung yang didapatnya dari Fugaku ke leher Sasuke. Lalu, dia melepaskan kalungnya dan mengalungkannya pada Sai. Mikoto segera menuju ke luar dan menerjang para vampire.

Danzo memberikan petunjuk kepada para penduduk untuk terus menyusuri terowongan. Hingga mereka sampai ke tempat yang telah diseburkan oleh Mikoto.

…

Some years later…

Seorang remaja berambut jabrik dengan warna hitam kebiruan sedang mengawasi seorang remaja sekamar asramanya yang sedang berkemas-kemas.

"Memang misimu apa? Sampai berkemas sebanyak itu?" Tanyanya.

"Misiku? Ada siluman yang mengamuk di kuil."

"He? Bukannya kuil itu.."

"Wakaranai ne, aku disuruh investigasi saja ke sana. Kalo penyebabnya ketemu, aku disuruh langsung mengeksekusinya."

"Oh…"

Remaja berambut hitam legam itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memakai tas ransel yang telah diisi oleh peralatan exorcist yang merupakan hadiah dari Sensei-nya karena telah mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian tulis beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak lupa dia membawa pedang dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang pendek jika dibandingkan dengan pedang samurai milik kembarannya, Sasuke.

Ketika menuju pintu, remaja itu berhenti ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Sai, berhati-hatilah."

"Ya."

"Berapa lama misimu kali ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah sebelum musim liburan ya. Kau tidak lupa janjimu kan?"

"Yosh! Bagaimana aku lupa. Kalau aku lupa, aku takutnya Nii-san kesasar ketika mau ke rumah Danzo-jii-san," ucapnya cengengesan.

"Gyaaah! Dasar Otouto jelek! Ga sensitive. Aku jamin kamu ga bakalan laku kalo sikapmu begitu."

"Wow! Nii-san jamin? Emang bisa ?"

"Dasar Otouto zombie!"

"Dasar Nii-san tukang kesasar!" ucap Sai. Dia segera kabur dan menutup pintu ketika dua buah bantal melayang ke arahnya. Alhasil, dua bantal itu hanya menabrak daun pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

Author's note:

Kasumi balik lagi dengan cerita baru nih…..

Gimana para reader? Kasumi minta review-nya ya kalau mau dilanjut….. *pasang kitty eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Our real mission

Chapter 2: Spies?

"Saya dari sekolah Exorcist Tsunagakure yang datang untuk memenuhi permintaan dari kuil Bunan."

Seluruh pendeta disana yang rata-rata adalah orang-orang yang berumur kepala empat dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang (yang menurut mereka) mengaku sebagai Exorcist dari sekolah Exorcist Tsuna. Mereka mulai mengoreksi hal apa saja yang terkenal di sekolah itu dan 'menyamakannya ' dengan sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Muncul ekspresi curiga dari wajah-wajah para pendeta.

Sai tersenyum kikuk ketika melihat para pendeta yang seumuran dengannya yang terus menerus memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah. sai mulai berpikir, apa mereka jadi seperti ini karena dia datang dengan pakaian santai? Bukankah yang penting kerjanya daripada penampilannya?

"Exorcist? Tsuna? Yang benar saja," ujar salah seorang pendeta kuil yang (menurut Sai) masih baru.

Sai menghela napas. Nasib-nasib…..

Tiba-tiba pendeta baru memandang Sai dengan intens. Dari sepatu sport warna hitam, celana pendek hitam dan kemeja santai plus membawa tas ransel. Benar-benar tidak menyakinkan,pikirnya.

"Yare-yare, kalian ga ada yang percaya sama aku. Hah, lebih baik aku pulang saja," ujar Sai kecewa. Tahu begini dia bakalan menyerahkan tugas yang satu ini pada Neji (yang menurut Sai) memiliki tampang 'ke-pendetaan'.

"Sai Uchiha, putra dari pasangan Excorcist Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha."

Sai menoleh, memandang seorang pendeta berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sai membungkuk hormat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepalanya diusap-usap oleh pendeta tua itu.

"Kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan. Hal itu juga yang membuat orang lain lebih tertarik pada kembaranmu, Sasuke. Kalian memiliki sifat yang berbeda namun saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan ingatlah, Nii-san-mu itu sangat menyayangimu."

Sai masih mencerna perkataan dari pendeta tua itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ketika dia berusaha untuk mengutarakannya, pendeta itu sudah tahu.

"Ano… apa anda…"

"Ya, tapi itu tidak penting. Maafkanlah perilaku mereka tadi. Mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan Exorcist dari Tsunagakure sebelumnya. Mereka hanya mendengar desas-desusnya saja. Bukan secara nyata."

Sai tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik langsung ke intinya saja. Tolong antar saya ke tempat kejadian," ujar sai.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

Sai mengikuti pendeta itu dan dengan pendengarannya yang tajam, Sai tahu bahwa orang-orang dibelakangnya sedang berbisik-bisik. Telinga sai bertambah panas ketika dia mendengar hal yang tidak menyenangkan terlontar dari salah seorang dari anggota forum dadakan di belakangnya. Sai memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Ini tempatnya."

Sai memandang sebuah bangunan yang sedang dalam proses rekonstruksi. Ketika dia dan sang pendeta memasuki gerbang, para pekrja yang juga seorang pendeta muda segera menyingkir dari bangunan itu.

"Silahkan," ujar sang Pendeta.

Sai mencoba memunggut serpihan dari kayu yang telah hancur. Dilihat dari caranya hancur, dipastikan itu adalah bekas cakaran. Sai kembali menyusuri bagian-bagian yang rusak. Berusaha untuk mengumpulkan ingatan mengenai kejadian pada malam-malam sebelumnya dari puing-puing bangunan. Ya, melalui 'para saksi' saat kejadian berlangsung.

"Kurasa dia memang berniat untuk mengganggu kuil ini," ujar Sai. Para pendeta mengangguk dan mulai menanyakan apa yang harus mereka perbuat.

"Hm…. Lebih baik kita negosiasi dulu, menanyakan penyebab kenapa dia mengamuk. Kurasa dia akan datang malam ini," ujar Sai.

"Kalau begitu menginaplah disini. Hari sudah hampir petang."

"Arigatou."

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pendeta muda menyerah pendeta lain. Orang-orang segera menuju ke gerbang dan menemukan seorang pendeta yang telah kerasukan. Sai dengan tenang membuka isi dari tas ranselnya. Diambilnya sebuah tantoo dan dengan tenang melangkah ke arah kerumunan pendeta.

"Bisakah kau keluar dari tubuhnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membuatmu mau melakukannya."

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Dia seorang pendeta. Apa kau bisa melakukannya tanpa melukai dia?" kata siluman itu. Namun, tiba-tiba Sai sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," ujar Sai seraya memasukkan tantoo ke dalam sarungnya. Siluman itu tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh pendeta dan terbelah dua.

Seluruh 'penonton' terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan kejadian yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Mereka segera menghampiri pendeta yang tak sadarkan diri akibat kerasukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Pendeta yang meramal Sai menghampiri Sai yang sedang sibuk berkemas. Sai menoleh ke arah pendeta itu.

"Tugas saya telah selesai dan saya mohon pamit."

Tanpa disadari, seseorang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

…

Sasuke masih menyusuri jalan di tengah hutan sambil melihat lihat kompas yang berada di tangan kirinya. Sekali-kali mencocokkan persimpangan jalan didepannya dengan persimpangan jalan yang ada di peta yang sedang digenggamnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul pesan singkat dari ponselnya. Ketika tahu kalau pesan itu dari sai, dengan segera dibukanya pesan itu.

_'Nii-san, aku sudah pulang dari misi. Kata Kakashi-sensei Nii-san ambil misi di hutan perbatasan ya? Wah, kelihatannya seru tuh. Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh. Aku tunggu di asrama dan ketika pulang nanti kita bareng-bareng ke rumah Danzo-jiisan.'_

_' Nb: jangan kesasar'_

Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat kalimat terakhir yang diketik oleh adiknya yang satu ini. disaat-saat begini masih saja bercanda. Lalu matanya beralih pada kalimat yang berada diatasnya. ' Apa? Bawa oleh-oleh? Yang benar saja. Dia kira mau ke pasar apa?' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hey, ngapain senyum-senyum segala? Ayo cepetan! Keburu hujan nih!" ujar Suigetsu.

"Ya, Senpai," jawab Sasuke seraya berlari menyusul Suigetsu yang berlari menuju ke perbatasan. Kali ini dia berpartner dengan Suigetsu karena Suigetsu sangat ahli dalam penggunaan pedang sebagai alat pertahanan diri. Hal ini juga berkaitan dengan peraturan bahwa para senpai wajib membantu Kouhai yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan mereka.

Sasuke bisa merasakan dan mendengar para penghuni hutan yang sibuk membicarakan dirinya dan Senpai-nya.

"Senpai,apa jaraknya masih jauh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Enggak. Nah, disini. Kita tinggal menunggu. Katanya mahkluk itu sering berkeliaran disini," jawab Suigetsu.

Mereka menunggu disana hingga tengah malam. Dan apa yang mereka tunggu telah tiba. Sesosok mahkluk tinggi besar sedang berjalan melewati semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Dengan segera Suigetsu mengeluarkan perkamen segel yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu. Hingga akhirnya….

"Segel!"

Tiba-tiba simbol-yang tertulis dalam lembaran perkamen itu berterbangan dan mengelilingi mahkluk yang sedang mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke segera menyingkir dan akhirnya simbol-simbol yang mengelilingi mahkluk tadi mulai kembali masuk ke dalam perkamen dan menyeret secara paksa makhluk yang dikelilingi oleh mereka.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai. Ayo pulang!" ucap Suigetsu seraya memasukkan perkamen segel itu ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke sekolah Exorcist Tsunagakure. Ketika melewati semak-semak, Sasuke merasakan kejanggalan. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan. Namun, langkah Suigetsu yang terbilang cepat membuatnya untuk mengurungkan niat itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, munculah dua orang dari balik semak-semak yang dicurigai Sasuke tadi.

"Hey, anak itu kuat juga ya. wajahnya juga mirip. Apa dia orangnya?"

"Bukan. Bukan dia Hidan. Dari info yang kudapat dari Kabuto,dia punya kemampuan untuk melihat kenangan . Entah itu benda mati maupun makhluk hidup. Sedangkan yang tadi jelas-jelas dia adalah pembaca pikiran dan pelacak orang hilang."

"Yah…. Lalu kita akan cari kemana lagi Kakuzu? Atau jangan-jangan si bocah tengik itu membohongi kita?"

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak, dia tidak bohong. Salah satu dari mereka memang ada yang menyimpan potongan kunci itu," ujar orang itu.

"Oh kirain siapa. Ternyata kamu. Memang info apa yang kamu dapat dari kuil rusak itu Kisame?" Tanya Hidan.

"Bocah itu kuat. Kurasa dia bisa membendung kekuatan dari potongan kunci itu."

"Lihat saja nanti kalau potongan lain memanggilnya," ujar Hidan tersenyum licik

…..

"Sensei. Ini perkamen segelnya. Kami telah selesai menyegel makhluk itu," ujar Suigetsu seraya memberikan gulungan perkamen kepada Asuma.

"Kerja bagus! Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing," ujar Asuma seraya menerima gulungan perkamen yang diberikan oleh Suigetsu. Sasuke dan Suigetsu berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey, tunggu."

"Ada apa Sensei?"

"Selamat Natal. "

Sasuke dan Suigetsu tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke segera menuju ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Sai yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang. Sasuke segera mengganti pakaiannya dan naik ke ranjang bagian atas yang merupakan daerah 'kekuasaannya'. Sebenarnya dia dan Sai ingin memilih kamar dengan dua kasur tanpa tingkat namun Karena yang tersisa hanya dua ranjang yang bertingkat, apa boleh buat. Apalagi mereka tidak dipungut biaya apapun di asrama ini alias gratis.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

author's note:

gimana para reader-sama? review please...

biar cepet updatenyaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Our real mission

Chapter 3 : memory in the past

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Sai yang masih tertidur pulas di kasur yang berada di bawahnya. Sasuke merasa bersalah ketika harus berbohong mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. Diperhatikannya sejenak telapak tangannya itu.

'Aku masih bisa bertahan,' gumamnya.

Flashback on

Sasuke melihat anggota setim-nya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau misi pertamanya akan menggiring dirinya dan rekan setimnya pada kematian. Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka. Berharap bahwa semuanya hanya mendapatkan luka ringan

"Hey, kalian. Bertahanlah."

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya. Namun, sebuah tangan menghentikan apa yang dia kerjakan. Dilihatnya pemilik tangan itu. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pemilik tangan itu terluka parah.

"Pergilah Sasuke, selamatkan dirimu! Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

"Tidak! Tidak Senpai! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan kalian semua!" ujar Sasuke seraya menampik tangan yang menggengam lengannya. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengeluarkan obat-obatan.

"Sudah kubilang pergilah! Gerombolan werewolf akan kesini. Mereka tahu bahwa ada yang masih hidup di tim ini!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lolongan serigala yang makin lama makin mendekat. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gerombolan werewolf berlari ke arahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya.

"Gomen!" ujar Sasuke seraya berlari meninggalkan mereka. Dia terus berlari namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat werewolf lain yang siap siaga di depannya. Sasuke menghunus pedang yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pisau melayang dan menusuk punggungnya.

Sasuke roboh. Dia melihat para werewolf bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Dia juga melihat mereka sedang tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, menertawakannya. Pandangan Sasuke mengabur. Dia tahu kalau dia telah kehilangan banyak darah dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati.

'Gomenasai. Otouto. Nii-san tidak bisa pulang' ucapnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi letupan senjata. Dengan pandangan mata yang agak buram, dia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan memakai cadar hitam memegang senjata di kedua tangannya. Lalu, dengan sigap orang itu menembak satu persatu werewolf yang bergerak menyerangnya. Hingga yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan Sasuke.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Lalu, ditatapnya wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau hidup?" Tanya orang itu.

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang menatap wajahnya dengan intens. Namun, dia juga ingin hidup. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk.

"Namun ada konsekuensinya."

"Ap-apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, kau akan menjadi vampire."

Flashback off

"Ohayou, Nii-san! Nii-san mau makan apa pagi ini? mumpung asrama sepi nih! Habis itu kita ke rumah Danzo-jii-san"

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. dilihatnya Sai yang sedang membawa sendok sayur di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang ganggang pintu. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat penampilan Sai yang bisa dibilang aneh.

"Terserah kamu saja. Yang penting enak," ujar Sasuke seraya bergerak menuruni tangga yang berdiri di dekat kasur tingkatnya.

"Eh? Ga ada menu atau makanan yang namanya terserah Nii-san!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat Sai yang sudah dalam mode 'tukang masak profesional'. Sasuke hanya menghela napas. "Fiuh ! yasudah! Aku mau makan tempura!"

"Yosh! Silahkan ditunggu!" kata Sai seraya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bila di anime, mungkin sudah muncul banyak debu yang berterbangan di tempat yang telah dilewati Sai. sasuke hanya menggeleng frustasi melihat adiknya yang satu ini. jika kejadian ini terlihat oleh para fans-nya Sai, pasti status bujang lapuk bakalan hinggap pada Sai.

Sasuke menuju ke kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri. Air shower yang dingin mengguyur kepalanya. Pikiran mengenai kejadian tiga tahun lalu mulai luluh bersama dengan air shower yang membasahi kepalanya.

Dan disinilah dia. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, sekarang dia sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sai di ruang makan asrama. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Sasuke memandang salju yang mulai turun di balik jendela. Putih.

Putih?

Sasuke memperhatikan Sai yang sedang menikmati makanan di depannya. Kulit adiknya ini putih. Sangat putih, seputih salju. Atau bisa dibilang, pucat. Seperti mayat hidup. Mengenai mayat hidup, Sasuke kembali teringat dengan kejadian setelah insiden penyerangan itu.

Flashback on

"Hajimemashite, watashiwa Uchiha sasuke desu. Tsunagakure karakimashita. Sasuke to yondeimasu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujar anak kecil yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di sekolah barunya itu.

Sasuke segera duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. selama pelajaran berlangsung, banyak yang mencuri Tanya padanya. entah ketika pergantian pelajaran bahkan ketika guru menghadap ke papan tulis. Sasuke merasa cukup senang dengan suasana sekolah umum.

Kali ini Sasuke harus menghadapi tiga siswa pem-bully yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Namun dia tidak gentar. Akhirnya terjadi adu pukul tiga lawan satu. Sasuke kewalahan. Dia berharap agar pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh mereka segera dihentikan.

"Hey! Bukankah itu kembaranmu?" ujar salah satu anak yang memukulinya tadi. Dua orang temannya memasang seringai licik dan segera menghampiri Sai yang masih berdiri. Terdiam memandang kakaknya yang babak belur.

"Sai! larilah!" teriak Sasuke. Untuk kali ini dia ingin hanya dirinya yang dipukuli. Bukan Sai.

"Diam kau!" kata salah satu dari anak-anak yang memukulinya.

Krakkkk!

"Aduh! Tanganku! Lepaskan!"

Sasuke tertegun melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan. Didepannya, Sai memelintir tangan anak yang berniat untuk memukulnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke ngeri.

Pandangannya….

Wajahnya….

Benar-benar tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Satu persatu dari tiga anak itu berlari ketakutan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya. Tangan anak yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri setelah kejadian tadi.

"Waduh, muka Nii-san memar. Ayo cepet pulang biar segera diobati," ujar Sai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Esok harinya….

"Seharusnya kau didik anak itu. Biar tidak membuat keonaran!"

"Gomenasai, memang saya yang salah, saya akan mendidiknya lebih baik lagi."

"Bagus, seharusnya kau tidak menyekolahkan mayat hidup ini di sekolah umum."

Ketika sampai di rumah, Danzo yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai kakek mereka hanya menghela napas. Dia terus menerus menasehati Sai. terkadang umpatan dan kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulut orang tua itu. Sai hanya tertunduk diam tanpa mau memandang ke atas. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu tak jauh disebelahnya.

"Hai, Jii-san."

Sasuke menghampiri Sai yang berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Namun ketika mereka berhadap-hadapan, Sai hanya berjalan terus. Sasuke terus mengikutinya hingga masuk ke kamar.

"Sai?" Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sai yang duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk di pojok kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara isakan dari sana.

"Hiks hiks hiks. Nande?"

"Sai?"

"Padahal aku Cuma mau bantu Nii-san. Bukankah mereka bertiga juga jahat? Mereka bahkan pernah membuat kepala teman sekelasku berdarah. Hiks hiks hiks."

Sasuke memeluk Sai. Akhirnya Sai berhenti menangis. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan diketuk. Sasuke mengintip dan melihat seseorang dengan masker hitam tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Jii-san-nya. Lalu orang itu berjalan menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Dan didapatinya Sasuke yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Yo! Pasti kamu Sasuke ya? Benar-benar replika dari Fugaku-senpai," ujar orang itu seraya memandang Sasuke. Lalu, tiba-tiba salah satu mata orang itu berubah menjadi merah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa tenang.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kakashi. Aku bisa dibilang teman seperjuangan orang tuamu. Mana kembaranmu? Oh, disini rupanya," ujar Kakashi yang menghampiri Sai. Diusapnya air mata Sai. lalu Kakashi menggendong Sai. Sasuke merasa aneh. Padahal orang yang berada di depannya adalah orang asing, tapi dia merasa kenal dengan orang itu. Entah karena apa.

Flashback off

Sasuke tersenyum ketika ingatan mengenai Kakashi yang kewalahan untuk menjelaskan kenapa mereka harus masuk ke sekolah Exorcis saat itu. Namun, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu ketika mengingat alasan terakhir kenapa mereka harus sekolah disana.

'Alasan terakhir adalah permintaan dari kedua orang tua kalian yang ingin menyekolahkan kalian disini. Mereka tahu kalian mewarisi kemampuan yang bersifat spiritual.'

'Terus Kaa-san dan Tou-san kemana?'

'Mereka telah meninggal.'

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke. Sai yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya memiringkan kepalanya. Penasaran dengan apa yang saat ini mengganggu pikiran kakaknya.

"Nii-san?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke berjingkat kaget ketika Sai memanggilnya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Sai memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman. Dia kembali dengan membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Sai."

"Hm?"

"Sebelum ke rumah Danzo-jii-san, bisakah kita mampir ke tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Sai tersenyum. Sasuke ikut tersenyum dengan mengangkat ujung bibir kanannya.

"Kau juga kesana kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan Nii-san di tempat asing begitu. Ujung-ujungnya Nii-san kesasar lagi," ujar Sai dengan ekspresi datar. Sebuah tangan mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

Bletakkkkk!

"Ittai!"

Mereka segera menghentikan ocehan mereka ketika terdengar langkah kaki dari arah pintu masuk. Muncullah seseorang dengan rambut yang memutih bergerak menghampiri mereka.

"Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Oh, aku benar-benar bersyukur. Kupikir asrama sudah kosong. Ternyata ada kalian berdua," ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sensei?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada permintaan mendadak dari pasangan suami istri. Mereka meminta dua anak laki-laki kembar yang sama-sama Exorcist untuk menjadi penjaga di mansion mereka," terang Jiraiya.

"Memang kenapa harus kembar segala? Dasar kurang kerjaan," kata Sasuke. Sedangkan Sai sedang sibuk membayangkan mansion mewah yang nyaman di musim salju." Berapa hari?"

"Ya paling tidak sampai tiga hari . Dan aku sebagai Sensei kalian memberi perintah," ujar Jiraiya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi garang.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sebuah mansion yang (katanya Jiraiya) mewah nan megah. Mereka mengenakan jubah dan mengendarai kendaraan mereka. Jangan berpikir kalau yang mereka kendarai adalah kendaraan bermotor. Mereka mengendarai mahkluk halus jinakan Sasuke. Makhluk itu berwujud beruang raksasa berbulu putih.

Malamnya mereka sampai di sebuah lembah. Mereka dapat melihat sebuah mansion yang sesuai dengan dekripsi Jiraiya. Namun mereka ragu untuk menuju kesana karena terakhir kali mereka menerima arahan dari Jiraiya, mereka harus menahan malu karena salah masuk rumah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah mansion. Sai dan Sasuke menoleh satu sama lain dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke mansion itu.

Di dalam mansion….

Seorang suami istri berteriak histeris melihat makhluk jadi-jadian berwujud serigala berjumlah lebih dari lima ekor mengelilingi mereka. Sang suami memeluk sang istri yang ketakutan. Mereka hanya bisa berharap ada orang yang menolong mereka.

Ketika salah satu serigala melompat ke arah pasangan suami istri itu, tiba-tiba saja atap mansion runtuh dan muncul dua remaja yang mengenakan jubah. Serigala itu berhenti.

"Ow, mau menolong rupanya?" ujar salah satu dari serigala-serigala itu. Sai mengambil langkah mundur sedangkan Sasuke tetap di posisinya semula. Sai menghampiri pasangan suami istri itu.

"Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya. Pasangan itu menggeleng. "Syukurlah."

Beberapa serigala melompat dan berusaha untuk menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke memanggil 'beruang' peliharaannya.

"Grizzle!"

Seketika dinding mansion itu berlubang dan muncullah seekor beruang yang dikendarai Sasuke dan Sai tadi. Beruang itu berjalan menuju ke samping kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menunjuk ke arah para serigala.

"Makan mereka."

Saat itu juga terjadi pergumulan sengit antara para serigala dengan seekor beruang raksasa. Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh sang beruang.

…..

"Wah, tidak kusangka sekolah Exorcist Tsuna memenuhi permintaan kita…" ujar sang istri ketika menjamu kedua Excorcist muda setelah kejadian penyerangan siluman tadi.

Sasuke dan Sai hanya tersenyum tak ikhlas. 'Memenuhi apanya? Cuma apes saja saat itu kita bisa ditemukan oleh Jiraiya-sensei' batin Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah jadi Exorcist di umur yang sangat muda. Hebat sekali," ujar sang suami.

"Biasa saja kok," ujar Sai seraya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Kira-kira, berapa hari kami harus menginap disini?"

"Hm….. kira-kira tiga hari lagi. Sampai sanak saudara kami sudah sampai disini."

Sasuke yang sedang menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya langsung tersedak. Sai yang sedang minum teh terbatuk-batuk.

'Ya paling tidak sampai tiga hari'

Kalimat Jiraiya terngiang-ngiang di kepala duo Uchiha itu. Dua orang di depannya tiba-tiba merasakan aura negative yang menguar dari tubuh kedua anak kembar itu. Tiba-tiba sang istri menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Sasuke menatap ke arah lain. Lalu sang istri merengek pada Suaminya.

"Sayang…. aku mau itu," katanya seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik kaget. Sai sudah menunduk menahan tawa.

"Ano…. Maaf Sasuke. Istriku sedang mengandung. Dia ingin seluruh permintaannya diikuti. Tau kan apa maksudnya?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Sai sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Dia terpingkal-pingkal sampai memukul-mukul lantai. Sasuke mendengus kesal. 'jangan-jangan permintaan untuk Exorcist kembar juga dari…'

"Hal itu termasuk permintaan untuk Exorcist kembar. Gomenasai."

Sasuke merasa seperti tersambar petir. Sang suami mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke akhirnya memenuhi permintaannya. Dan selanjutnya sang istri mulai melakukan hal yang aneh padanya. mulai dari mencubit kedua pipinya, mengacak-acak rambutnya, memeluknya dan… begitulah. Sai hanya menatap Sasuke yang tersiksa dengan perlakuan sang istri. Tiba-tiba dia mengusap dada dan menggumamkan kata-kata kelegaan.

'Untung saja aku tidak sesempurna Sasuke….. yokatta….'

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Author's note:

Maaf ya reader-sama, di chapter 3 ni Kasumi belum bisa nunjukin Itachi. Tapi tenang aja. Chapter depan ada Itachi-nya kok.

Mata matadesu….

Review please…..


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Our real mission chapter 4

Air terus menetes di dalam gua yang digunakan oleh sebuah organisasi vampire. Para penghuninya sedang duduk melingkar mengelilingi potongan-potongan kecil sebuah benda. Mereka lalu menyatukan potongan-potongan itu hingga membentuk sebuah persegi dengan seperempat bagian yang hilang. Orang-orang yang mengelilinginya tersenyum puas.

"Tinggal seperempat lagi."

"Dan kita akan melepas Pain dari penjara pasangan Uchiha itu."

Itachi ikut duduk melingkar memandang sebuah 'kunci' yang belum sempurna itu. Pikirannya melayang pada kedua adiknya serta masa lalunya. Dia berharap Sasuke bisa melindungi Sai.

Flashback on

Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas terdapat kilatan dan bunyi pedang yang saling berbenturan satu sama lain. Sepasang suami istri sedang berusaha untuk menyegel pemimpin dari organisasi vampire,Pain. Kedua suami istri itu berkomunikasi menggunakan telepati mereka untuk menyusun strategi. Fugaku menyerang Pain. Pain yang juga kewalahan mengatasi dua Exorcist yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi integritasnya itu mencoba untuk menghindar dari serangan Fugaku.

Hingga akhirnya….

"Segel!"

Tiba-tiba muncul tali yang sangat besar dari dalam perkamen yang diletakkan di depan Mikoto. Tali itu mengikat erat tubuh Pain dan membawa Pain masuk ke dalam perkamen. Mikoto segera menggulung perkamen itu dan mengikatnya dengan benang gaib.

Perjalanan mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Mereka harus mencari tempat teraman untuk meletakkan perkamen itu. Sebuah gua dipilih sebagai tempat penyimpanan. Setelah membuat berbagai segel dengan berbagai macam mantra, akhirnya mereka menaruh perkamen itu.

Ketika keluar dari gua, mereka berdua mengucapkan mantra kombinasi dan akhirnya terbentuk pintu yang kokoh untuk menutupi gua. Fugaku mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dari pintu itu. Seketika, pintu dan gua yang ada di depan mereka lenyap, tak terlihat dari dunia luar.

Mereka pulang ke rumah. Dari jauh terlihat Itachi yang berlari kea rah mereka dengan panic. Perasaan Mikoto tidak enak.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Sai-chan sakit," ujar Itachi panic.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kami?" ujar seorang wanita bernama Mikoto. Fugaku segera menenangkan istrinya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya duduk di samping Sasuke. Berusaha untuk menjaga adiknya jika tiba-tiba kehilangan control atas dirinya sendiri.

"Kami telah berusaha. Namun, takdir berkata lain," ujar seorang dokter berambut keperakan. Mikoto menangis dalam pelukan Fugaku.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sedih menyelimuti pemakaman Sai. Sasuke memandang kembarannya yang terlihat tertidur pulas di dalam peti. Berkali-kali dipanggilnya Sai. namun tidak ada jawaban.

Para kerabat, keluarga dan beberapa rekan Exorcist Fugaku dan Mikoto datang menghadiri upacara pemakaman Sai. ketika peti akan diturunkan, tiba-tiba saja….

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Kenapa Sai ada disini? Buka! Sai mau keluar!"

Seluruh orang yang menghadiri pemakaman tercengang ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam peti. Bahkan, ada yang lari ketakutan. Para rekan Exorcist Fugaku dan Mikoto was-was. Mikoto membuka peti dan didapatinya Sai yang dengan cepat memeluknya. Fugaku menghampiri Mikoto dan mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya berada di dalam peti. Dengan wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak, Fugaku menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang masih dipeluk oleh Sai. diperhatikannya Sai yang sedang memeluk mikoto. Tidak ada perubahan kecuali kulitnya yang pucat. Sepucat mayat.

"Mikoto, potongan kuncinya!" ujar Fugaku panic.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, Sai mau diapain?" Tanya Sai dengan innocent ketika Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di sebuah kasur putih. Lalu, seorang wanita dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua mendekatinya. Sai tiba-tiba bangun dan menghampiri Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, takut.." ujar Sai dengan innocent (lagi). Kalimat itu sukses membuat empat garis siku-siku merah muncul di kepala wanita berkuncir dua itu. Mikoto hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Sai, jangan begitu. Tsunade-basan kan mau periksa Sai. Katanya Sai mau maen lagi sama Itachi-niisan serta Sasuke-niisan," ujar Mikoto lembut.

"Tenang, biar wajahnya Tsunade-basan kaya gitu. Dia ga bakal gigit Sai-chan kok," ujar seorang lelaki seumuran Tsunade sambil tersenyum, Jiraiya. Tsunade 'terbakar'. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jiraiya telah berpindah tempat dari ruangan itu menuju atap rumah penduduk dengan sekali pukulan dari Tsunade.

Mikoto membaringkan tubuh Sai di kasur putih. Kali ini Sai tidak memberontak karena dia juga merindukan kedua Niisan-nya. Salahkanlah para dewan yang memberi keputusan agar Sai dikurung dengan penjagaan ketat selama beberapa hari. Tsunade menaruh tangan kanannya di dahi Sai. muncul cahaya kehijauan dari tangan kanannya. Tsunade lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya itu menyusuri tubuh Sai. hingga tiba-tiba tangan Tsunade berhenti di area perut Sai.

Tsunade menoleh ke arah Mikoto.

"Apa dalam pembuatan segel di gua itu kalian menggunakan mantra kombinasi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, kami mengunakannya," ujar Mikoto.

"Apa kalian juga menambahkan mantra kehidupan ?"

"Iya."

"Sudah kuduga. Sai bisa kembali berkat mantra itu. Karena kunci yang kalian taruh di petinya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan secara kebetulan potongan itu menghisap mantra kehidupan lebih banyak dari potongan lain," ujar Tsunade. Di belakangnya, Sai sedang bermain-main dengan Jiraiya yang telah kembali dari atap penduduk.

"Ja-ja-jadi Sai…."

"Ya, kalau potongan itu menghilang dari tubuhnya, Sai akan mati."

Flashback off

…

" -san. Sekarang aku dan Sai sudah besar. Kami sudah jadi Exorcist. Sayangnya kami belum lulus. Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Sai sesuai amanat Kaa-san."

"Sasuke! Beruangmu nih! Dari tadi ngotot mau masuk pemakaman!"

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berdiri di depan makam kedua orang tuanya dikagetkan oleh suara Sai yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dilihatnya Sai yang sibuk menghalang-halangi Grizzle agar tidak bisa memasuki area pemakaman.

"Sai tetap konyol dan ceria Kaa-san. Tou-san," bisik Sasuke seraya meninggalkan makam dan berjalan menuju kea rah Sai yang (masih) sibuk dengan beruang-nya. Ketika diberi kode, beruang putih itu berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Mengikuti tuannya.

Mereka segera menaiki Grizzle menuju ke sebuah desa yang tidak jauh dari pemakaman. Desa tempat tinggal Danzo. Ketika telah sampai di depan rumahnya, banyak anak-anak kecil yang mengerubungi mereka. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja Grizzle.

"Tadaima…."

"Okaeri….."

Mereka disambut hangat oleh anak kandung Danzo yang paling muda, Yamato.

"Yamato-san, dimana Jii-san? Kok enggak nongol-nongol dari tadi?" Tanya Sai seraya celingak-celinguk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke segera menginjak kaki kanan Sai. Sai meringis menahan sakit. Yamato yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku si kembar di depannya.

"Astaga,Sai. kau ini sudah besar tapi tetap kelakuanmu tidak berubah. Sasuke, sikap dinginmu sudah sedikit memudar rupanya."

Sai dan Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya seorang kakek tua yang berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat menghampiri mereka. Sai dan Sasuke berlari mendekati kakek tua itu.

"Jii-san!" ucap mereka seraya memeluk kakek tua itu.

…..

Para anggota organisasi pimpinan Pain masih duduk mengelilingi potongan kunci yang masih belum menyatu dengan sempurna. Hanya saja, Itachi tidak ada dalam lingkaran itu.

"Fiuh! Kemana si Itachi itu? Dari tadi tidak muncul-muncul?" kata seseorang berkulit biru, Kisame.

"Dia sedang ke Kiri. Entah mau ngapain. Katanya mau nemuin pedagang kenalannya disana." Kata anggota lain yang bernama Deidara.

"Oh…"

"Bisakah kalian berkonsentrasi? Benda ini membutuhkan energy untuk saling menyatu," ujar salah satu anggota (lagi) yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan disitu.

"Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa tidak sewaktu potongan terakhir kita dapatkan?"

"Semakin banyak potongan yang disatukan, maka semakin banyak energy yang dibutuhkan untuk menyatukannya. Selain itu, potongan terakhir adalah potongan yang mudah rusak jika berada di luar area segel gua dalam waktu lama."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa potongan itu bertahan di tubuh manusia?"

"Entahlah, itu yang masih menjadi misteri."

Mereka berkonsentrasi, memberikan energy kepada potongan-potongan yang sudah menyatu itu. Hingga akhirnya potongan-potongan itu menyatu secara sempurna. Tiba-tiba potongan itu bersinar terang.

Sementara itu…

"Kalau sedang liburan kesini lagi ya…."

"Tentu saja Jii-san!" kata Sai seraya menaiki Brizzle. Dia dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan desa itu diiringi lambaian tangan dari Danzo dan Yamato. Sasuke dan Sai balas melambai ke arah mereka berdua.

Jalan yang mereka lewati diliputi salju. Namun, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah mengingat yang mereka tumpangi adalah Grizzle. Beruang putih raksasa ini mampu menembus medan yang sangat sulit sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba Sai merasa aneh. Perutnya terasa tidak enak. Dia hanya mengusap-usap perutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sai, sekarang belok mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"k-kan-nan,"

"Sai, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sai yang duduk di belakangnya. Sai tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bersandar di bahu Sasuke.

" Aku tidak enak badan Nii-san. kurasa aku kecapekan."

Sai masih bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke terus memerintahkan Grizzle untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di asrama. Sasuke menyuruh Grizzle untuk 'kembali'. Sai segera menuju ke kamar dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Sasuke melepakan sepatu Sai. Lalu dia segera mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Sai.

Hari menjelang sore. Sasuke yang masih harus menulis laporan mengenai misi mereka mau tidak mau harus membagi perhatiannya antara menulis laporan misi dengan Sai yang sedari tadi berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menandakan bahwa tidurnya tidak tenang.

Sasuke kembali fokus ke tulisannya ketika mendengar Sai yang berbicara di sampingnya.

" Nii-san, ada minyak hangat tidak? Minyak kayu putih mungkin?" tanya Sai yang masih mengusap perutnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera bangkit dan mencari sesuatu di kotak obat.

" Perutmu sakit?" tanya Sasuke seraya mencari obat yang dibutuhkannya. Sai hanya duduk di tepi ranjang.

" Entahlah, rasanya seperti kembung. Benar-benar tidak enak," kata Sai. Sasuke menghampiri Sai dan menepuk pelan perutnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau kembung ataupun masuk angin. Perut sai masih datar seperti biasanya.

" Kau makan apa tadi? Perutmu tidak kembung Sai," kata Sasuke seraya membaringkan Sai dan mengusap perutnya dengan minyak hangat. Sesekali memberikan pijatan lembut.

" Aku tidak tahu Nii-san," kata Sai seraya memejamkan matanya.

" Tidurlah. mungkin kau kecapekan," kata Sasuke seraya terus mengusap perut Sai sambil memberikan penekanan sedikit. Setelah melihat Sai yang tertidur, Sasuke segera menyelimutinya dan bergegas menuju ke dapur asrama mengingat hampir saatnya makan malam.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat bahan masakan yang ada di depannya. Matanya menuju ke ramen instan yang berada di balik lemari perabotan.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

" Sai? Bangunlah, makan dulu. biar perutmu ada isinya," kata Sasuke seraya mengusap lengan Sai. Sai membuka mata dan duduk. " Kalau begitu ayo ke ruang makan saja Nii-san."

Mereka menuju ke ruang makan yang sepi. Maklum saja, para siswa di asrama itu sedang dalam masa 'pulang kampung'. Sehingga yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua. Sasuke mendorong semangkuk ramen ke arah Sai.

" Maaf, aku hanya bisa buat ramen. Seharusnya kubuatkan sup agar perutmu hangat."

" Tidak apa-apa Nii-san. Perutku sudah agak enak sekarang. Lagipula ramennya juga masih hangat," kata Sai seraya tersenyum. Dia tahu Sasuke memang tidak ahli dalam hal memasak. Skill paling tingginya hanya dalam memasak mi. Sasuke sangat ahli dalam mencampurkan bumbu pada ramen yang 'hambar'.

Sasuke menyodorkan teh hangat pada Sai yang sedang sibuk dengan ramennya. Sai hanya mengangguk sambil terus memakan ramen. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit muncul di area perutnya. Sai segera mendorong mangkuk ramen ke depan lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan. Tangannya sibuk mengusap perutnya.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget melihat reaksi Sai. Dia segera berlari ke samping Sai yang ada di hadapannya dan mengusap punggungnya.

" Nii-san... sakit..."

" Ayo ke kamar."

Sasuke memapah Sai sampai ke kamar dan membaringkannya. Sasuke kembali mengambil minyak hangat yang ternyata sudah habis. Dia segera menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya hingga terasa panas dan menaruhnya di perut Sai.

" Jangan ditekan Nii-san. Sak-kit," kata Sai seraya memejamkan matanya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. " Taruh saja tangan Nii-san di atas perutku. Jangan ditekan..."

Karena tangannya yang mau lecet akibat terus bergesekan satu sama lain agar terasa panas, akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menuangkan air panas sisa membuat teh tadi ke dalam botol kaca. Lalu dia menaikkan kaus Sai ke atas dan menaruh benda itu. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menggelindingkannya. Sai hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram seprai.

" Masih sakitkah?" tanya Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk. Sasuke akhirnya mengambil kotak obat dan mengambil pil dari sana. Dia segera mengambil segelas air putih dan menyuruh Sai meminumnya bersama pil tadi.

Sai akhirnya tertidur karena efek dari pil yang diminumnya. Sasuke menyelimuti Sai dan kembali naik ke atas ranjangnya. Suasana asrama menjadi sunyi.

Esok harinya...

Sasuke melihat ke arah jam dinding yang yang menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Sasuke berniat untuk kembali tidur namun suara erangan tertahan membuatnya melongok ke bawah.

Sai meringkuk sambil meremas perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menghampiri Sai dan mengusap pungunggnya terutama bagian belakang perutnya. Sai masih saja mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Padahal tadi malam Sai sudah minum obat. Apa mungkin efeknya sudah habis?

" Nii-san. Sakit...hiks hiks ,"

Sasuke terkejut melihat Sai yang menangis. Seumur-umur dia baru tahu sakit perut bisa membuat Sai menangis. Paling parah mungkin hanya berbaring seharian di ranjang. Sasuke menaruh tangannya di bagian belakang perut Sai dan mengalirkan sedikit energi untuk meredakan rasa sakit Sai. Reaksi yang didapatkan sungguh di luar dugaan.

" Nii-san! Hentikan! SAKIT!"

Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya dan Sai meringkuk 'makin dalam'. Kedua tangannya tidak lepas dari perutnya. Sasuke heran mengapa energi yang dialirkan ke tubuh Sai justru malah menyakitinya. Padahal energi mereka sama, mengingat mereka adalah kembar.

" Sai, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar perutmu tidak sakit?!" bentak Sasuke pada Sai. Dia sudah kesal sejak tadi malam.

" Gom-...gomenasai...ak-ku ti-dak akan me-repotkan Nii-sssann... lag gi."

" Yasudah! Aku pergi!" kata Sasuke seraya mengambil laporan yang sudah ditulisnya tadi malam. Dia segera meninggalkan Sai sendirian.

Sai segera bangkit dan dengan tertatih-tatih dia menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengambil sebuah suntikan yang telah terisi cairan bening. Suntikan itu terbungkus dengan plastik bening. Dengan menggigit bibirnya, Sai menancapkan suntikan itu di diafragmanya.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan 'ketiadaan' sang kepala sekolah segera menaruh laporannya di atas meja yang tak bertuan. Pikirannya melayang kepada Sai yang beberapa saat lalu dibentaknya. Dia menyesal telah membentak Sai. Seharusnya dia membantu Sai untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya. Dia segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sasuke panik, dia sudah berputar-putar keliling asrama namun tidak menemukan Sai. Dia segera menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melacak Sai yang ternyata ada di ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke melihat Sai yang tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Dia juga melihat Tsunade sang kepala sekolah sedang sibuk mengalirkan energi ke tubuh Sai melalui tangannya yang berpendar. Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

" Baka! Kau ini meninggalkan adikmu sendirian di kamar. Untung saja Jiraiya yang ingin memberikan kalian ucapan selamat datang menemukan adikmu yang hampir overdosis obat penahan rasa sakit. Bagaimana kau ini! Adikmu hampir mati overdosis!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade. Dia segera menghampiri Sai yang terbaring dan mengelus kepalanya. " Gomenasai,"lirihnya.

" Tsunade basan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Sasuke. " Tadi waktu aku mengalirkan energi ke tubuhnya kenapa aku malah menyakitinya?"

Tsunade menghela napas. Dia mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar ruangan.

" Di dalam tubuhnya ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan ini semua. Membuat tubuhnya tidak stabil dan inilah akhirnya."

" Bisa jelaskan padaku benda itu apa?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Author's note:

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang...

Ini aja publish-nya waktu jam jam pelajaran...

mohon review-nya ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Our real mission

"Apa?!"

Sasuke masih tidak percaya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade. Dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini adiknya digunakan sebagai penjaga salah satu potongan kunci. Rasa marah membuncah di dadanya. Jadi selama ini sai dikorbankan untuk menjaga potongan itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, apakan ayah dan ibunya tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini pada diri Sai. Tsunade segera angkat bicara sebelum Sasuke salah paham.

"Sebenarnya ayahmu ingin menaruh potongan itu di peti mati Sai karena itulah tempat yang paling aman. Namun, hal tak terduga terjadi. Potongan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sai dan membuat Sai kembali hidup. Apa selama ini kamu tahu kenapa kulit Sai sepucat itu? Itu karena Sai sudah mati dan hidup kembali," ujar Tsunade menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jiraiya menepuk bahu Sasuke, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Lebih baik kau menemui Sai. Siapa tahu dia sudah bangun," ucap Jiraiya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ke ruang perawatan. Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade berdiskusi.

"Menurutmu, apa kita harus meminta bantuan Orochimaru?" Tanya Jiraiya pada Tsunade yang sedang duduk di meja yang didepannya terdapat papan yang bertuliskan : 'Kepala Sekolah'. Tsunade duduk bertopang dagu dan berpikir keras.

"Apa kau pikir si vampire darah murni itu mau membantu kita?" Tanya Tsunade ragu-ragu.

"Apa salahnya dicoba? Hey, kita berdua pernah menolong dia dan klan-nya sewaktu perang kegelapan tujuh tahun lalu. Lagipula, Orochimaru membenci vampire tak berdarah murni yang menyerang manusia," ujar Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Yah, tapi aku masih ragu. Mengingat wajahnya yang mencurigakan itu," kata Tsunade seraya membayangkan wajah Orochimaru. Ketua klan vampire berdarah murni yang meminum darah hewan.

"Wajahnya sih memang mencurigakan. Tapi ingat tidak waktu kita mengadakan pembasmian para vampire yang menyerang desa Konoha dulu? Ketika para vampire itu berada di bawah komando Akatsuki, organisasi vampire berdarah campuran yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menyerang desa Konoha semata-mata untuk mendapatkan potongan kunci segel penjara Pain?" kata Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja ingat. Peristiwa itu telah merenggut dua Exorcist tingkat tinggi lulusan sekolah Exorcist Tsunagakure," kata Tsunade. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu ketika mengingat kabar bahwa kedua teman seperjuangannya itu telah meninggal.

"Yah, baiklah….. ayo kita coba!" kata Tsunade penuh semangat.

Sementara itu…..

Sai membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang masuk ke penglihatannya adalah kamar yang serba putih. Sebuah selang infus tertancap di pergelangan tangannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang menampakkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Masih sakit Sai?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memegang perut Sai. sai menggeleng lemah. "Sudah tidak sakit kok."

"Syukurlah," kata Sasuke seraya bernapas lega.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tengkuknya dipukul dengan keras. Dia hanya bisa melihat sekilas bahwa orang yang melakukan hal itu adalah salah satu dari anggota akatsuki. Namun, sebelum dia ingin melakukan hal selanjutnya, dia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Dan ketika dia terbangun, Sai sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi.

Sasuke panic dan segera menuju ke kantor. Namun, tidak didapatinya Tsunade maupun Jiraiya disana. Dia terus berusaha mencari bantuan namun tidak ada orang. Asrama maupun sekolah sepi. Akhinya Sasuke membuat sebuah keputusan yang nekat.

Sasuke berlari ke kamarnya. Diambilnya sebuah tas ransel. Diisinya peralatan yang biasa dibawanya dalam misi. Ketika mengambil pedangnya, Sasuke melihat pedang Sai yang bersebelahan dengan pedangnya. Lalu, dengan cepat diambilnya kedua pedang itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

Sasuke segera memusatkan pikirannya. Dilacaknya kebaradaan Sai. setelah menemukan tempat Sai disekap, Sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat itu.

…

itachi kaget bukan main ketika dirinya mendapat surat dari seekor merpati yang menyatakan bahwa mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan Sai. Dia yang sedang berada di Kiri segera menuju ke markasnya dengan menggunakan kemampuan rahasianya. Kemampuan yang membuat dirinya dapat berlari dengan sangat cepat. Secepat kilat.

Ketika melewati daerah hutan, dia melihat seseorang yang familiar. Seseorang yang biasa dipanggilnya adik, segera menghadang Sasuke. Dengan masih menggunakan cadar, dia mendekati Sasuke yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku mau menolong adikku. Dia disekap oleh Akatsuki. Maaf, aku buru-buru."

Itachi melepas cadarnya dan memanggil Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"

"Kakak? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sasuke mematung. Terpaku menatap seseorang yang dulu pernah dipanggilnya 'Nii-san'.

"Ceritanya nanti saja diperjalanan. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat,"

Sementara itu…

Tsunade berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan seorang ketua klan vampire berdarah murni, Orochimaru. Tangan kanannya memegang pegangan samurai yang bagian tumpulnya ditaruh di belakang kedua pundaknya. Sedangkan Jiraiya sudah mati kutu melihat kelakuan sang kepala sekolah Excorcist Tsunagakure yang jauh dari kata 'wibawa seorang pemimpin'. Kalau begini bagaimana bisa dia bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru yang merupakan kaum elit dan beretika.

"Aku punya perjanjian. Apa kau mau ikut?" ujar Tsunade dengan santai. Jiraiya menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kurasa perjanjian ini tidak akan disetujui, pikir Jiraiya.

Orochimaru menatap Tsunade. Dia bisa melihat jubah berwarna hijau yang dipakai oleh Tsunade, jubah yang menunjukkan identitas bahwa pemakainya adalah seorang kepala sekolah Exorcist Tsunagakure. Dia menggeleng tidak percaya melihat kenyataan itu.

"Tidak kusangka, seorang Exorcist wanita dengan kekuatan super yang sering marah-marah sekarang menjadi kepala sekolah Exorcist."

Entah karena salah paham sehingga membuat Tsunade tersinggung, tiba-tiba muncul empat siku-siku merah di kepala Tsunade. Dibelakangya, Jiraiya sudah panas dingin dan lebih memilih mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Kau sendiri, masih berwajah mencurigakan seperti dulu."

"Yah, seperti inilah diriku. Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali."

"Yah, kau ingat Pain?"

"Hm, vampire darah campuran yang disegel oleh alumni sekolahmu."

"Ya,para pengikutnya mulai mengumpulkan potongan kunci untuk membuka pintu segel itu. Dan parahnya, mereka hampir mengumpulkan semuanya. Tinggal satu potong lagi yang kini disimpan oleh salah satu muridku."

"Lalu, intinya?"

"Aku minta kerja samamu, kurasa mereka akan menyerang sekolahku demi potongan itu. Sekiranya kau sudi untuk mengirimkan bantuan," ujar Tsunade. "Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi jika Pain berhasil dibebaskan?"

….

Dingin…

Udara yang lembab….

Sai membuka matanya dan serta merta cahaya lampu neon langsung menyeruak matanya. Sai berniat untuk mengucek matanya namun dia menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Sai menaikkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa dirinya terikat di atas meja…

.

.

Operasi

.

.

"Ow, sudah bangun ya."

Sai menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang yang memakai cadar mendekatinya. Lalu orang itu mengecek ikatan yang melingkari tubuh Sai. Sai memandang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Yah, sebelum kita mulai lebih baik kenalan dulu. Panggil saja aku Kakuzu dan namamu…. Oh ya, Sai."

Sai tidak memberi respon. Namun dia mulai panic ketika Kakuzu mengangkat ujung kaosnya. Kakuzu menatap perut Sai yang naik turun dengan tatapan seolah ada sesuatu disana.

"Mau kau apakan aku?" Tanya Sai. dia berusaha memberontak ketika kuku tajam Kakuzu menggesek perutnya. Kakuzu menggambar sebuah simbol tepat di tengah perut Sai. sai makin panic.

"Aku akan mengambil benda yang ada di perutmu. Mattaku, bisakah kau diam?"

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau ambil?!"

Sai berteriak kencang hingga Kakuzu mundur beberapa langkah. Namun, dia bukan mundur karena kaget atas teriakan Sai. Namun dia kaget melihat aura yang melindungi Sai.

"Omoshiroi, jadi selama ini kau dilindungi. Dan ketika kami memanggil benda itu, perlindungan itu lepas. Tapi kemudian pelindungmu yang lama diganti dengan yang lebih kuat. Pantas kami tidak mendapat respon ketika kami mengulangi panggilan itu," ujar Kakuzu. Dia kemudian menggambar simbol baru di perut Sai dengan menggunakan kukunya.

"Kau tidak diajari sopan santun ya? Dilarang berbicara dengan nada tinggi di depan orang yang lebih tua. Sebagai hukumannya, bagaimana kalau kulepas pelindungmu terlebih dahulu?" ujar Kakuzu sambil tertawa licik.

Kakuzu mengucapkan beberapa mantra sambil mengusap perut Sai. tiba-tiba Sai merasa perutnya bergejolak. Dorongan dari dalam perutnya makin lama makin menyakitkan. Sai mencengkram tali pengikatnya, berusaha untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Menyakitkan?"

"Tolong hen-tikk-kan…" ucap Sai lirih. Dia tidak menyangka akan mengalami sakit seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ow, hentikan? Kalau itu kau bilang saja dengan benda yang ada di perutmu itu. Dia yang menyakitimu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin membuatnya berhenti. Aku malah ingin membuatnya lebih kuat. Mau coba?"

Sai menggeleng kuat-kuat. Seperti anak yang tidak mau kehilangan mainannya. Kakuzu menyerigai. Digambarnya simbol lain di perut Sai. diucapkannya beberapa mantra. Tiba-tiba Sai merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Lalu dia merasa perutnya didorong dari dalam.

"Aaakkkhhhh….!"

Kakuzu memperhatikan sesuatu yang berusaha menembus dinding perut Sai. Namun usaha itu tidak berhasil. Sai terus berteriak kesakitan ketika ada sesuatu yang mendorong perutnya dari dalam. Dia juga ketakutan melihat perutnya yang membesar dengan cepat lalu kembali ke bentuk semula dengan perlahan secara berulang-ulang. Jika dia tidak sedang diikat, dapat dipastikan Sai akan mencari benda tajam untuk membelah perutnya sendiri.

"Astaga, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kisame. Kau terlalu kuat. Biasanya kalau sudah kubacakan mantra tadi, benda itu akan langsung menembus perutmu. Baiklah, tak ada cara lain. Lagipula aku aku tidak terlalu tega melihatmu berjuang menuju ke kematian," ujar Kakuzu seraya mengelus perut Sai yang mulai membesar lagi. Dengan cepat Kakuzu menekan perutnya dengan kuat. Sai merasa perutnya akan pecah.

"Aakkhhhhh…..!"

Namun tidak. Kakuzu terus menekan perut Sai hingga kembali datar.

Kakuzu kemudian menggambar beberapa simbol lagi. Lalu dia menepuk perut Sai. sebuah cahaya seperti portal muncul di perut Sai. Kakuzu memasukkan tangannya. Sai merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Rasanya dia mau muntah. Perutnya pun terasa sakit ketika bernafas.

"Yah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Tiba-tiba Sai merasa tubuhnya melemah, tak berdaya. Ditatapnya benda persegi yang dipegang oleh Kakuzu. Dia bertanya –tanya dalam hati. Apakah benda itu yang selama ini bersarang di perutnya?

Kakuzu meninggalkan Sai yang sekarat. Sai semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Pandangannya mengabur. Sai bertanya-tanya lagi. Apakah ini akhir hidupnya?

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela di ruangan itu terpecah. Sai menoleh, dia melihat siluet dua orang yang berlari mendekatinya. Siluet yang lebih tinggi melepaskan ikatan yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang satunya mengangkat tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya. Dilihat dari bentuk rambutnya, Sai bisa menebak yang satu ini.

"Sasuke?"

"Sai? Bertahanlah ," ujar Sasuke seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada Sai. mencoba untuk mengalirkan energinya ke tubuh Sai. Namun, Sai justru terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhnya semakin melemah. Dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tubuhnya terlalu lemah, Sasuke. Oh tidak!" teriak Itachi panik ketika merasakan denyut nadi Sai yang semakin melemah.

"Tidak Sai! jangan pergi! Kumohon! Disini ada Kak Itachi. Dulu kau bilang kau ingin ketemu dengannya. Kumohon Sai!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ternyata ada penghianat disini!"

Itachi menoleh kebelakang. Di dapatinya anggota Akatsuki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Itachi segera berdiri dan mengambil posisi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai.

"Sasuke! Pergilah! Cepat bawa Sai keluar dari sini!" perintah Itachi. Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat itu sambil membopong Sai. setelah sampai di tempat yang sekiranya aman, Sasuke membaringkan Sai. dirasakannya denyut nadi Sai yang makin lama makin lemah. Sasuke panic hingga sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalanya.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6 : ending

Dirasakannya denyut nadi Sai yang makin lama makin lemah. Sasuke panic hingga sebuah ide gila terlintas di memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk membangkitkan naluri yang selama ini dipendamnya. Naluri yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia gunakan.

Dia membuka mata. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa lebih sensitive daripada biasanya. Dipandangnya Sai yang tergeletak di tanah di dekatnya. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa haus. Haus tak tertahankan. Dia mendudukkan Sai di depannya. Tanpa disadari muncul taring di antara deretan giginya.

Dia membiarkan insting-nya yang bekerja. Digigitnya leher Sai yang masih berdenyut lemah. Dia mulai merasakan darah Sai yang mengalir di kerongkongannya. Saat itu pula, Sasuke merasakan sensasi dan rasa yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Dan dia terus menghisap darah Sai.

Sasuke tersadar, dia telah menghisap banyak darah dari leher Sai. dia membaringkan Sai. Dia berharap agar Sai terbangun dan memanggilnya 'nii-san' lagi. Namun, Sasuke tidak melihat perubahan apapun pada (mayat) Sai. Denyut jantungnya telah berhenti. Sasuke menatap tidak percaya.

'Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menghisap darahnya terlalu banyak. Oh bukan, seharusnya aku tidak mencoba ide gila itu. Seharusnya aku membawa ke sekolah agar bisa ditangani oleh Tsunade-basan.'

Penyesalan berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke. Dia menarik rambutnya frustasi. Dia menyesal tidak bisa melindungi Sai. dia malah membuat Sai lebih cepat menuju ke kematian. Ketika Sasuke yang masih 'sibuk' dengan frustasinya, tiba-tiba saja…

"Ada Uchiha disini! sedang apa kau? Oh, meratapi nasib adikmu ya? Kasihan.." ujar seorang lelaki yang membawa pedang yang cukup besar di punggungnya. Wajahnya didominasi warna biru, Kisame.

Darah Sasuke menggelegak. Dia sudah cukup 'panas' sekarang. Dia mengambil pedangnya dan menyerang Kisame. Kisame mengelak dan menangkis dengan mudah. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, gerakan Sasuke semakin gesit. Serangannya pun semakin kuat. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Kisame menatap leher Sai yang berlumuran darah. Lalu dia menatap taring yang berada di deretan gigi Sasuke. Kisame menyerigai. "Ternyata kamu meminum darah adikmu ya? Ironis sekali".

Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya.' Dia seperti merasa lebih kuat dari biasanya, apakah ini efek dari meminum darah?' pikirnya.

Melihat lawannya lengah, Kisame mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak bisa menghindar hanya jatuh terduduk dan memejamkan mata.

Cling!

Suara pedang beradu tepat di depannya. Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun. Di tatapnya pedang yang menangkis serangan Kisame. Kisame masih menekan pedangnya ke sebuah tantoo.

Tunggu,

Sebuah tantoo?

Sasuke mendongak, melihat seseorang yang hanya menggunakan satu tangan untuk memegang pedang yang menahan serangan Kisame. Seseorang yang familier. Dengan rambut hitam kelam. Sasuke terperanjat.

"Ss-sai?"

Dipandangnya seseorang dengan rambut berantakan yang hampir menutupi matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Aura liar dan sadis menguar dari tubuhnya. Orang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan masih menahan pedang Kisame.

"Wah, tadi hampir saja. Terimakasih sudah membawakan senjataku. Tapi aku juga minta maaf karena membuka-buka tasmu dengan sengaja tanpa ijinmu. Hehehe."

Sasuke melihat taring di deretan giginya ketika Sai tertawa. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan pandangan yang ada di depannya. Adik kembarnya telah kembali!

"Kau menjadi vampire ya? Baiklah! Mari kita selesaikan! Akan kumusnahkan kalian berdua!" kata Kisame seraya mengayunkan pedangnya. Sai kembali menangkis. Pertarungan tidak dapat terelakkan.

Sementara itu….

Itachi masih sibuk 'mengurusi' anggota Akatsuki lain ketika melihat Kakuzu dan Deidara serta wanita bernama Konan melarikan diri sambil membawa kunci yang telah menyatu dengan sempurna. Itachi berusaha menghentikannya namun anggota lain menghalanginya. Karena kalah jumlah, Itachi terpojok. Dia bersandar di dinding dengan musuh yang mengelilinginya.

Tiba-tiba dinding di sebelahnya hancur. Lalu muncul tiga orang yang dikenalnya dari lubang itu. Itachi juga dapat melihat para 'prajurit' klan vampire berdarah murni di belakang tiga orang tadi. Seorang vampire darah murni menyapanya.

"Penghianatanmu terbongkar? Itachi?"

Itachi hanya menelan ludah karena setelah ini pasti dia akan memasuki pengadilan dan hukuman berat menantinya. Tsunade menghela napas.

"Itachi, disini kau yang paling mengetahui tempat gua itu berada. Dan aku tahu kau menyamar selama ini untuk mengantisipasi bebasnya Pain kan?" Tanya Tsunade. "Pergilah, biar kami yang atasi ini."

Itachi segera bangkit dan berlari menuju gua tempat Pain disegel.

…..

Sasuke masih memandang Sai yang sedang bertarung dengan Kisame dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Cara bertarung yang tenang dan caranya memandang musuh. Semuanya tidak berubah. Hanya saja, taring muncul di giginya dan matanya yang merah semerah darah.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia berusaha membantu Sai untuk melawan Kisame. Sasuke memanggil Grizzle. Dan akhirnya mereka maju menyerang Kisame. Kisame yang terlihat kelelahan mulai lebih focus pada gerakan menghindar dan menangkis. Mengetahui hal itu, Sai dan Sasuke serta Grizzle menyerang secara bersamaan.

Crasshhh!

Setelah selesai mengikat Kisame dengan benang khusus, Sai datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Nii-san?"

"Eh?"

"Anggota lain akan menuju ke gua tempat Pain disegel. Apa kita harus diam saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kedua orang tua kita telah bersusah payah untuk menyegel Pain. Kita harus kesana!"

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Kau pikir kenapa aku sering ditugaskan untuk mencari buronan? Ha?"

"Oh iya. Hehehe"

Sai tiba-tiba nyengir. Dan Sasuke merasa aneh ketika empat taring terlihat di antara deretan giginya.

"Kurasa kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan tersenyum maupun tertawamu itu Sai. benar-benar tidak enak dilihat."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Sai dengan 'polosnya'.

"Taringmu," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai. Sai meraba mulutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian….

"Kyyaaa…. Aku punya taring!"

Bletakkk!

"Ittai!"

….

Itachi melihat cahaya dari kejauhan. Dia menoleh, dia bisa memastikan kalau cahaya itu berasal dari dalam gua karena dia memiliki kemampuan lain selain lari yang secepat kilat. Yaitu penglihatan jarak jauh. Karena terlalu focus memandang cahaya yang berpendar di kirinya, Itachi tidak tahu kalau dari arah kanannya terdapat makhluk beruang raksasa yang berlari dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai yang mengendarai Grizzle melihat siluet hitam yang bergerak dengan cepat. Namun dia tidak ambil pusing mengingat siluet itu karena dia yakin dia yang sampai lebih dulu di persimpangan. Tanpa diduga, siluet itu makin cepat hingga…

"Grizzle, berhenti!"

Bruk!

Grizzle memang berhenti, tapi Sasuke tidak. Dia terlempar tepat mengenai siluet yang bergerak itu yang ternyata adalah Itachi. Sasuke mengusap kepalanya sedangkan Itachi mengusap pantatnya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Itachi-niisan?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hahahaha,"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara ketiga selain mereka. Terlihat Sai yang masih menunggangi Grizzle tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk bulu pundak Grizzle yang lembut dan putih itu.

Seketika muncul aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Urusai!"

"Hai hai. Sumpah, lucu sekali…hahahaha"

Merasa majikannya dihina, Grizzle dengan senang hati melontarkan Sai hingga jatuh ke semak-semak. Sai mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Maklum, kepalanya mendarat lebih dulu. Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Sasuke? Kau…"

"Nii-san? kami mau menuju ke gua itu. Tempat Pain disegel," ujar Sasuke.

"Hey! Itu berbahaya."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tujuan kami menjadi Exorcist adalah untuk menggunakan kemampuan kami untuk kebaikan. Kami juga tidak mau kejadian yang kami alami terjadi pada orang lain. Dengan kata lain, kami ingin menghancurkan Akatsuki. Meskipun Nii-san melarang, kami akan tetap berangkat. Karena ini merupakan jalan menuju ke tujuan kami yang sebenarnya," kata Sasuke seraya bangkit dan naik ke punggung Grizzle. Sai melambai kea rah Itachi sambil mengatakan 'Itachi-niisan' dan segera naik ke punggung Grizzle. Itachi tersenyum.

"Yosh! Mari kita bersama-sama menghancurkan Akatsuki."

Sementara itu…

Deidara, Kakuzu dan Konan telah sampai di bagian gua tempat Pain disegel. Ketika mereka akan memasangkan 'kunci' yang telah sempurna, sebuah panah mengenai lubang tempat kunci itu akan dipasang. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber panah.

Terlihat tiga orang bersaudara telah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Deidara menghadang arahnya panah dengan burung-burung buatannya yang bisa meledak jika mengenai panah itu.

Itachi maju dan melawan Deidara. Dia menggunakan langkah kilatnya untuk mengantisipasi serangan Deidara yang selanjutnya. Sasuke berhadapan dengan Kakuzu. Sedangkan Sai berusaha merebut benda yang dipegang oleh Konan.

Kakuzu menggunakan keahliannya untuk mengikat Sasuke dan Sai dengan perban-perban yang tersebar di seluruh tempat itu. Alhasil, mereka berdua terikat satu sama lain. Dan ujung-ujungnya mereka berdebat mengenai kenapa mereka bisa dalam satu ikatan. Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas mengenai tingkah laku kedua adiknya itu.

Kakuzu mendekati kedua adik Itachi. Mengarahkan sebuah pedang ke leher mereka. Sai dan Sasuke terdiam. Itachi berhenti dari perkelahian-nya. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah kedua adiknya. Sai memejamkan matanya. Tangannya meremas tanah yang berada di sekitarnya untuk mencari memori tanah itu. Senyum terukir.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau kedua adikmu akan mati," ucap Kakuzu. "Hm, jantung mereka masih muda, tanpa cacat."

Itachi menjatuhkan senjatanya. Tiga orang di belakang kedua adiknya. Dia hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar kedua adiknya bisa selamat. Namun senyum yang terukir dari bibir Sai menunjukkan sesuatu.

Deidara dan Konan segera bergegas kea rah gerbang. Mereka membuka panah yang menutup kunci gerbang dan memasang benda itu. namun pintu gerbang itu tidak terbuka. Sasuke menoleh kea rah Sai.

'Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kan?' Tanya Sasuke melalui telepati. Sai mengangguk.

'Butuh mantra khusus untuk melakukannya,' ucap Sai dalam pikirannya. Itachi berkacak pinggang. Kakuzu mulai curiga.

'Sai,kau tahu tidak mantra untuk membangkitkan penjaga di sini?'

'Hey, aku bisa dengar kalian!' ucap Itachi setengah berteriak di pikiran mereka. Membuat Sai dan Sasuke memejamkan mata akibat frekuensi yang tinggi. Mereka berdua segera memasang death glare ke arah Itachi. Namun semua itu berubah menjadi senyum.

Buagh!

Sebuah tendangan mengenai rahang Sasuke. Darah mulai mengalir. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera meludah. Darah yang bercampur dengan ludahnya membuat Sai segera mengucapkan mantra pemanggil. Muncullah dua ekor ular besar yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Dimana Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha?" tanyanya. Itachi segera menjawab," Kami tuanmu yang baru. Mereka adalah kedua orang tua kami."

Ular itu segera melepaskan tali yang mengelilingi Sasuke dan Sai. itachi segera menunjuk ke arah ketiga orang di depannya.

"Musuh kalian adalah mereka. Mereka akan membuka segel terlarang itu," ucap Itachi. Ular itu tidka bergeming.

"Ayo bergeraklah!" ucap Itachi.

"Maaf, kau bukan tuanku. Tuanku adalah mereka," ucapnya seraya memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sai. sai mendekati ular itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Onegai, tolong kami."

"Baiklah!"

Ular itu menyerang. Konan menyiapkan kertas mantranya namun dia sudah diserang dari belakang oleh Grizzle. Deidara mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya namun ular sudah membelitnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tali mengenai kaki Sai. sai melihat ke bawah, tali itu muncul dari bawah tanah. Tali itu segera menarik Sai ke bawah hingga tubuh Sai terpendam.

"Lepaskan mereka berdua jika kalian tidak ingin melihat kematiannya," ucap Kakuzu seraya menarik Sai lebih dalam lagi. Hingga sebuah benda dingin menempel di lehernya.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, maka kepalamu akan meninggalkan tubuhmu," Kakuzu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang panjang dan berkulit pucat sedang mengarahkan senjatanya tepat di lehernya.

"Orochi…."

Craassshh!

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, nyawa Kakuzu melayang.

"Oke kedua muridku yang bandel! Ngapain kalian melakukan misi tingkat S sedangkan misi tingkat A saja kalian masih kerepotan," ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang yang merangkul pundak Sai dan Sasuke. Spontan, mereka berdua merasakan hawa aneh dan membunuh di belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum aneh.

"Gomen Basan, hehehe."

Bletakk!

"Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya aku mencari kalian? Kalian adalah tanggung jawabku!" ucapnya. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade memeluk mereka. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian!"

Mereka pun berpelukan. Hingga terdengar suara seekor ular yang mendekati mereka.

"Mereka boleh kumakan?" Tanya ular itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk. Ular itu pun menoleh ke arah Sai. sai pun hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka. Kedua ular itu pun bergerak ke arah Deidara dan Kakuzu yang telah dililit oleh mereka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Konan yang masih berada di cengkraman Grizzle.

"Makan!"

"Ano…. Apakah Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyegel Pain disini?" Tanya Sai pada Tsunade. Tsunade hanya memandang ke arah gerbang itu. sasuke mengambil 'kunci' gerbang itu yang terjatuh tadi. Dia memandangnya sejenak dan membawanya.

"Iya, kedua orang tua kalian menyegelnya disini. bukankah kau mampu melihatnya?" ucap Tsunade. "Atau kau belum melihatnya?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya tadi."

Pranggg!

Seluruh mata memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menghancurkan kunci gerbang.

"Nah! Sudah saatnya pulang!" ucap jiraiya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Matanya mengarah kepada Sai yang terus memandangi Itachi.

"Pergilah! Kalian harus menyelesaikan pendidikan kalian. Temuilah aku jika kalian telah menjadi seorang Exorcist," ucap Itachi. "Lagipula, aku masih berniat untuk memperkuat segel di daerah ini."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tenang saja. Dulu sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal, mereka telah memberiku semacam panduan mengenai tempat ini," ucapnya.

Jiraiya segera merangkul bahu Sasuke dan Sai untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. tentu saja mereka berdua menolak dengan paksa. Hingga akhirnya Jiraiya memutuskan untuk membuat mereka berdua tidka sadarkan diri. Dia menoleh kea rah Itachi.

"Apa kau akan menghancurkannya?"

"Iya, aku akan menghancurkan perkamen segel itu. aku sudah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuka gerbang ini," ucap Itachi.

"Apa Sai yang memberitahumu?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya melihat ke dalam isi pikirannya saat itu."

.

.

.

.

The end…..

.

.

Author's note:

Buat Kei-san, gomen kalau Kasumi lama banget update-nya *emang lama!*. yah inilah ending-nya meskipun kelihatannya datar banget plus gantung *emang!-dibunuh*.

Terakhir, review please….

.

.

.

Omake:

Jiraiya hanya memandangi kea rah Tsunade yang sibuk menandantangani berbagai macam laporan misi. Matanya bergulir ke arah sebuah kertas mengenai pengunduran diri seorang guru di sekolah Exorcist itu. lalu dia berjalan ke arah Tsunade dan melambai-lambaikan kertas itu.

"Guru dari bagian penjinakan iblis mengundurkan diri."

"AKu tahu," ucap Tsunade yang masih sibuk dengan datar.

"Apa kau berniat untuk mencari yang baru? Penjinakan iblis itu sangat sulit," ucap jiraiya. "Apa kau mau merekrutku?"

Tsunade bangkit. Jiraiya panic. Namun prasangka buruknya segera menghilang ketika ternyata Tsunade berjalan ke arah jendela kaca kantornya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan penggantinya," ucapnya seraya memandangi dua orang murid yang menyeret seseorang untuk masuk ke halaman sekolah. Jiraiya mengikuti arah pandanga Tsunade. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Kurasa dia cukup cocok."

Di halaman sekolah…..

Sasuke berusaha untuk menarik Itachi sedangkan Sai mendorong Itachi dari belakang. Namun yang didorong maupun yang ditarik tidak bergeming.

"Ayolah Onii-san! kalau kau tidak mau pergi dan masuk ke dalam kantor untuk menemui Tsunade-basan, ujung-ujungnya kami yang mati!" ucap Sai seraya mendorong-dorong Itachi. Akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas.

"Grizzle!"

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk siswa yang duduk di kelas mulai mengganggu Sai yang sedang sibuk menghafalkan mantra pemanggil. Dia menyesal memanggil ular-ular penghuni gua itu. jika dia tidak melakukannya, mungkin sekarang dia masih sibuk dengan latihan pedangnya.

Sasuke yang serada di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandang dengan prihatin. Tsunade sampai turun tangan agar Sai mau mengikuti kelas penjinak iblis. Padahal, Sai sendiri paling membenci pelajaran menghafal. Mereka berdua segera menghadap ke depan ketika terdengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangan.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

Sai hanya mengucapkan 'ha!' seraya mengusap-usap matanya.

"Memperkenalkan, saya adalah Guru baru disini. Uchiha Itachi."

Spontan, Sasuke dan Sai berdiri.

"Kau!"

.

.


End file.
